universesofthecreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Egg
Physical Traits * Age: 32 * Species: Rabbit * Weight: 95lbs * Height: 4' 8" * Hair: Brown, fluffy and nerdy. * Fur Color: Tan brown, lighter tan brown underbelly * Eye Color: Brown Personality Snobby, highly book-smart, technologically-minded, clumsy, disdainful, defensive, arrogant. Musical Theme Monkey's Delivery Service - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EG-C8ExwgeM Sort of lonely and exotic. '''Voice Jim Cummings - Morocco Mole: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xqacb0_queen-bea-super-secret-secret-squirrel_shortfilms (1:47) General Other Information * Full Name: Tuesday Bonfils * Hometown: Palms, raised in Illumine * Family: ** Father: August Bonfils ** Mother: September Bonfils ** Sister: Wednesday Bonfils ** Brother: Thursday Bonfils * Default Outfit: ** Body: White undergarments, blue overalls, light blue shirt, dark blue bowtie. ** Feet: Black dress shoes. ** Accessories: Dark blue work gloves, black tool satchel, glasses. Covert HQ Crew Information * Nickname: "The Egg" * Role: Engineer, Gadgeteer, Mechanic * Episode Initiated: 2. The Visionary in the Darkness * Skills: Egg possesses an astute knowledge of gadgets, vehicles, and machinery as well as chemistry, medicine, and other scientific fields and mathematics. He is however, considerably the weakest and easiest target of The Providers in any sort of combat situation with little to make up for it in terms of a fight. The others are more than willing to pick up his slack however, as Egg is quite typically the reason The Providers are able to carry out plans successfully, heal up quickly, and even travel to their destinations. Even despite his clumsiness and sometimes short temper with the others, he is a valuable asset to the team. Story Bio Egg was born to the royal family of Sands, the Bonfils royal family. Their life was rather prosperous, but the lands were lacking culture and life as safe and functional as it was. One of the sons of the family, Thursday, grew incredibly tired of this lifestyle and sought outside assistance. He organized an army of criminals and gained help through Jack's influence and also Sirius' advice to infuse himself with Star's essence. As a result, Thursday grew even more corrupt and cast out the royal family to the worst parts of the lands where they then struggled to live. Egg's mother, September, attempted to flee from the corrupt country to escort herself and Egg to a safer place while the father, August, and sister, Wednesday, remained behind to try to attempt some sort of reformation. September was captured however as she was found by the only civilization out for miles, a airfield used by Thursday's army. She had perished shortly after her capture due to malnutrition, and Egg was ordered to be sent away on the next cargo plane to wherever it would take it. Luckily, it was the final delivery to the country of Illumine as it had then cut ties with the country shortly after. Egg then was raised alongside Rock under a mute caretaker by the name of Abbess, and she assisted the two in their studies of mechanics and engineering. The two graduated with incredible studies, but Egg further pursued his interest in engineering and fashioned a decommissioned airfield into a personal laboratory for himself. There, he began work on his life's creation, and self-piloting aircraft with very little if any input by an outside force. He is forced to join The Providers after Star strong-arms his way into Egg's aircraft where it then crashes mid-course to their intended destination. Egg believes it would have been fine if Star did not have anything to do with the aircraft and then determinedly stays along with Star until he can reimburse him. Throughout their journey, Egg is able to provide an array of assistance through his scientific and technological knowledge as well as a few tools and gadgets here and there. He is the only one Lucas Ferdinand shows any respect or kindness to. The only one he really shows any respect for is Rock to some degree as he is highly disdainful of the team and does not want to even assist them much in the first place, but finds it also to be a good test for his technical knowledge. However, much of the time, he proves to be a heavy liability, as he is frail, combat-inexperienced, small, clumsy, and his large ears even prove to be cumbersome much of the time. Nevertheless, the team would make absolutely no progress with devices and vehicles if it was not for his presence.